


A White Christmas

by lexlibrary (SpaskaAlekha)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaskaAlekha/pseuds/lexlibrary
Summary: 1) “Imagine enjoying a white Christmas with Steve Rogers.”2) “Imagine dancing by the light of the Christmas tree with Steve Rogers. One of his favourite records playing in the background.”





	A White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from tumblr 
> 
> Requests and critique are always greatly appreciated :)

You were standing on your balcony, watching the snow fall over the city. The wind was cold against your bare legs, you didn’t even dare to touch the metal railing. Even though you shivered slightly, you enjoyed being outside, watching the flakes fall to the ground as your every breath was visible in front of you. It hadn’t been promising the last days and you had almost given up on it actually snowing before Christmas but now it had suddenly started.   
The door behind you slid open soundlessly and you smiled as arms slid around your waist and enjoyed the warmth radiating from the body behind you. “Morning”, he mumbled into your ear and you could feel his chin on your shoulder. “Good Morning” you replied as you leaned against him, “had a good night?” He hummed quietly and you put your hands on his. “You’re cold. How long have you been out here?” he asked before covering your cold fingers with his own hands.   
“What time is it?” you replied and he turned slightly to take a look at a clock inside. “Almost six thirty.” You closed your eyes. “For about an hour” you answered his question after a moment of silence. He tensed slightly. “Nightmares?”

You shook your head. “No, just- just a restless night. Nothing unusual.” Now you finally turned around in his arms, snaking your own around his neck and pecking him on the lips. His blue eyes looked into yours and you smiled, ruffling through his hair. “C’mon, let’s go inside. It’s starting to get uncomfortably cold out here.” He huffed out a laugh and you gently shoved him inside, closing the door behind you. “Breakfast?” he asked and you nodded, starting to prepare the table as he made you both some breakfast.   
After a moment of comfortable silence, only disrupted by clattering plates and the sizzling pan, you paused your movements and looked over at him. You’ve been together for almost three years now but even today you almost couldn’t believe it. Even though you seemed like a normal couple, your boyfriend was far from ordinary. Of course you had heard of the famous Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America, in the media, especially after the attack on New York but you never had imagined to know him personally, let alone to share a bed with him.   
After he had moved into the apartment across the hall, you quickly got to know him, helping him with assembling a big part of his furniture. Granted, you had thought it was funny but then you remembered that Ikea hadn’t really been a thing during the Forties so you didn’t say anything. Plus, you were handy with tools and enjoyed working with him. He had paid you for your help with a date, only the first of many. A smile played across your lips as you remembered his awkwardness in the beginning, something that had vanished the more you got to know each other.  
He later had offered to get you a job in the Avengers Tower but you refused. You worked as a nurse in a hospital nearby and despite it being a hard job, you loved every minute of it. Plus, it has given you the opportunity to patch Steve up after several missions now, when he simply walked home instead of letting someone see to his injuries.   
“Found something you like, Y/N?” he teased you as he noticed you staring. You snapped out of your trance and grinned slightly. “You wish.” He only chuckled at that and set down the pan on the table.

After breakfast you insisted on a walk and he agreed with a smile. Both of you put on booty, warm coats and scarfs. You also put on a hat and some gloves, then you left the apartment. To your surprise and delight, the snow had actually stayed and you pulled Steve towards the park around the corner. “Don’t be too enthusiastic, Rogers” you said, rolling your eyes as you watched him. “I spent seventy years frozen in ice, so excuse my lack of excitement for the cold.” Despite the seriousness of the situation, his eyes gleamed and you nudged him slightly. “Don’t you pull that card on me.”  
He laughed and pressed a kiss on your cheek, before taking your hand in his and interlacing your fingers with his. You walked in silence for a while, before you spoke up. “Think you might actually be able to stay over the holidays?” you asked quietly and he looked at you. “Honestly? I don’t know but I hope so.” He gently squeezed your hand and you nodded slightly. “Maybe you should tell Stark I’m going to kill him, if he picks you up in the next few days. I want to spend at least one Christmas with you by my side instead of with you running around, punching bad guys” you said but despite your light-hearted tone he knew you were bothered. “He hasn’t called me yet so I guess nothing will come up. Plus, since Bucky joined, we’ve got someone to fill in for me.”  
You nodded again. With Steve came his friends. You liked them, you really did but since all of them were part of the Avengers, he never just hang out with them. Instead, meeting up could mean he wouldn’t come home. Bucky was the newest addition to the team but the oldest friend Steve had and the two of you got along really well. He was able to give you some sort of insight on how Steve had been before the Super Soldier program and that made you feel closer to your boyfriend.

“Sorry. Didn’t wanna ruin the mood” you said but he stopped and pulled you into a tight hug. “Don’t. You have every right to worry. Let’s just try to enjoy this Christmas as much as possible, alright?” he asked and you agreed, hugging him closely before breaking apart. “I always wanted to go to that big Christmas market. How about it? Maybe after lunch?” you asked, now much closer to your usual self again. He nodded with a smile and you made a little jump which caused him to laugh.  
The time until lunch was spent with walking past shops and watching the people inside through the windows. When lunchtime came around, you went to a small Italian restaurant close to your workplace and compared Steve’s pre-war Christmas experiences with those he had made after defrosting. Some of you colleagues came by after a while and you greeted each other. Your next shift fortunately was in the next year and you enjoyed your free days, especially since the two of you could spend more time together.

After lunch, you made your way over to the market, strolling past the booths with and arm hooked with Steve. You got some punch for the two of you while he lingered next to a booth with leather-bound sketchbooks. As you passed him his cup, he flashed you a smile and you continued your walk. Apart from the huge amount of food sold almost everywhere, there were lots of people selling home-made things: knitted scarfs, gloves and hats, small whittled figurines and kitchen utensils out of wood, lots of candles and Christmas lights, cards,  glass figurines, jewellery and much more. You spent a lot of time with just looking at all the stuff and sometime during your stay it started to snow again. You leaned against Steve, one head against his shoulder as you walked across the market, going unnoticed in the crowd. With the high amount of media presence of, well, everyone these days, it was almost impossible to go out as a couple without someone recognizing Steve and asking for a picture but now, in the crowd of people, no one paid enough attention to the people around them to even acknowledge you two were here.

It was starting to get late as you walked away from the market, making you way home. You walked in silence and enjoyed it. Sometimes, you simply needed each other’s presence without any small talk and now was such a time. Once you reached the apartment, you unlocked the door, letting the two of you in and taking off your coats and boots. “You know, I say we unwrap the presents today. I want you to have yours in case Tony suddenly decides to take you on a trip tomorrow” you said and Steve agreed. “Fine with me. But you’ll have to wait until after dinner for that” he said with a slight grin and you raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you’re cooking a Christmas dinner” you teased and he nudged you in the side. “I know how to and since it’s the first time we can really spend Christmas together, I want it to be special” he explained and you pulled him in for a short kiss. “No need for being so defensive. I’m just teasing you” you said with a grin. “So, what are we having for dinner, chef?”  
He huffed a laugh and put his arms around you. “Roast goose with potatoes and vegetables. Simple but my mother used to make it for Christmas and I want to give you a sense of how it was during my childhood” he said and you brushed your finger along his jaw. “Well, then I’m honoured I get a taste of the classical Rogers family Christmas” you said with a gentle smile. You knew that Steve’s past still troubled him and you were happy when he shared some part of it with you.

After he started his work in the kitchen, you went into the bedroom and collected the presents you had for him, quickly wrapping the one you had bought on the market, and put them under the tree. Then you showered, putting on the dress you had bought for Christmas and returning to the living room. It already smelled delicious and you stepped into the kitchen, snaking your arms around him from behind. “It smells great. I can’t wait to taste it” you said and pressed a kiss to his neck which you had to stand on your tiptoes for. You weren’t exactly small for a woman but Steve was even taller. Not that you minded. You could hear the smile in his voice when he thanked you and you prepared the table. It was part of your routine, the one that wasn’t cooking, prepared the table and afterwards both were cleaning up again. It brought some balance into your life and you never had once argued about something as trivial as that.

The meal Steve had prepared indeed was delicious and you thanked him with a long kiss for it. Afterwards, you watched some cheesy Christmas movie but you focused less on the story and more on the man sitting next to you. Somewhere close to the end, you summed up the day in your head and smiled. Your family always had celebrated Christmas with a big party, after you moved to New York, you hadn’t celebrated at all due to always taking shifts during the holidays but now with Steve, it was something in between and it was perfect. It was simple but you hat enjoyed every minute of it and you felt extremely grateful for having him. Your attention returned as Steve stirred next to you, leaning forward to shut off the TV. Then, he turned on some music and the soft tunes floated through the room. It was one of his favourite songs and you couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across your face as Steve gently pulled you of the sofa and into his arms. “What are you doing?” you asked despite having an idea of where this was going. “Guess” he replied, kissing you softly and then starting to sway to the music. It was nothing complicated, no waltz or anything but perfect for slow dancing and you put your arms around his neck, looking up at him. He studied your face with a content expression and you leaned up to press a kiss on his lips. “I love you. You know that, right?” you said and he smiled, brushing a lock of hair behind your ear. “I know. And I love you too.” He leaned down to kiss you, this time lingering and leaning his forehead against yours after pulling away.   
“I just- I just wanted to thank you. For everything. I never thought I could have something like this but with you-it just seems so easy to be with you.” You brushed your thumb across his cheek, smiling and replied quietly “Maybe it is easy because we fit so well. All I know is that I’ve never been so happy in my entire life and I honestly don’t want this to end.”

He pulled you even closer and you ran your fingers through his hair. “Me neither” he mumbled and kissed you again. For the rest of the song, you stayed quiet, simply enjoyed being close to him and swaying to the sound of the music. It had taken some time for you to teach him how to dance but you were a patient teacher and he a willing student, so the two of you harmonised pretty well. Now, you danced in the dimly lit room, only illuminated by the lights on the Christmas tree and a few candles on the coffee table.  
After another song, he slowly distanced himself from you. “What do you say? Presents?” he asked and you smiled. “Sounds good.” Both of you settled down on the sofa again and you took your presents from under the tree, handing them to him. You had three, neatly wrapped and each adorned with a red bow. “Three presents at once?” he asked and looked up at you in surprise. “Well, I thought the fit you and I just didn’t wanna decide on one, y’know” you explained, the motioned for him to open them. The first one was a watch that was actually from the 40s, which you had found in an antique shop you had visited with a friend and that immediately had reminded you of him. The second one was a new phone with an included letter that promised him your help for getting along with it. The last one was one of the sketchbooks he had found earlier on the market. The leather binding had a star imprinted in the front. When he looked at you again and thanked you, he looked unfamiliarly touched and you kissed him with a soft smile. “You’re welcome.”

After admiring the presents for a moment longer, he gently put them down onto the coffee table and suddenly looked slightly nervous. “Well, let’s hope my present is able to keep up with that” he started and you looked at him curiously, then he continued “You know, I thought a long time about what I could give to you and you didn’t make it very easy for me since you seem to have everything you need. And when I finally found the – hopefully – perfect present, I asked Tony to keep me out of the Avengers business for the holidays since I wanted to spend them with you and I didn’t want anything to interrupt us this time.” You raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. “So, this is why you were so sure you wouldn’t be called away?” He nodded and absentmindedly took your hand in his, brushing his thumb over its back. “I thought about the time we had spent together and as you said it earlier, I don’t want this to end. I love waking up with you, spending time with you, even if we don’t say a word it has been a long time since I felt so close to anyone. You understand me and know when I need some silence or distance and you respect that without a word and I love you for everything you’ve done for me. You might not even realize all the small things but I do and-“ he paused, looking at you and your heart seemed to jump out of your chest. He certainly wasn’t one to hold a speech like this for nothing and there was only one thing running through your mind right now that would fit the situation. Still, you waited, growing more nervous with every second and hoping you weren’t misinterpreting anything wrong.

“I want you to know, that you’re an amazing woman and I want to spend my life with you.” He reached into the pocket of his jacket that was draped over the backrest next to him, pulling out a small black box and your breath hitched. Your eyes started to burn as he slid off the couch, down onto one knee, his eyes never leaving your face. Before he continued, he opened the box, revealing the ring inside and you blinked quickly to avoid crying. “So, I just want to know: Y/N Y/L/N, will you marry me?” You nodded before whispering a “Yes” and he pulled you in for a kiss before sliding the ring onto your finger. You hugged him close, few tears running down your cheeks. “I love you” you said, your voice shaky and he smiled and replied “I love you too.”  
Gently, he brushed away the tears and you settled onto the sofa again, him hugging you tight as you examined the ring. Slowly, the shock was replaced by joy.  
You really could say, that you never have been happier before. Maybe you weren’t extensively rich or talented but you had a job you loved and a man by your side you loved even more. Nothing was perfect, you knew that, but your life right was pretty damn close to being perfect.

You simply held each other for a while, as you sat in his lap while leaning against him, before you said something. “I hope you do know that I am bound to invite my mother, right?” He laughed quietly and pecked your cheeks. “I think, with you by my side, I might be able to survive that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still thinking about continuing. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
